Sapphira Mays
by Millie85998
Summary: No good with titles... Sapphira Mays is a muggle-born that meets Harry Potter's kids. Rated T just in case.


**AN: This is my first HP FanFic, so… ScoRose in later chappies:) And I decided to make Albus a Ravenclaw since it doesn't get much popularity and such…**

Sapphira Mays POV

I kissed my parents goodbye and stepped on the train to Hogwarts as a first year student. I looked out the window and to my surprise, saw Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter. He was talking to a miniature version of himself. "Albus Severus Potter." Was all I could manage from the snippet of the conversation. He got on the train and seemed to be looking for a seat. He looked at the one called Rose, but saddened when she sat with the one called Scorpius. I decided since he was Harry Potter's son he couldn't be that bad. I waved him over. He looked hesitant but came anyway. He had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. "Hi, I'm Sapphira. Most people just call me Saph. And you're Albus, right?" I said, trying not to sound stalkerish. "How did you know?" He asked. "I heard your father call you Albus Severus Potter." I sheepishly admitted. "Oh. You must have good hearing." "Yeah, I guess. Do you have your wand?" I asked. "Yeah. Do you have yours?" He responded. "Yep. Want to practice?" I asked excitedly. "Sure. Accio Luggage!" He said. His luggage came down the hall from who knows where and landed on the floor. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I said, while lifting his luggage onto the provided racks. "Thanks." He said. "Anytime." I replied. After a while, I said, "Want to listen to music?" Albus replied, "Awesome! What kind of music do you have?" I handed it to him and let him scroll through it. He decided on 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' By LMFAO. "Uh, no." I said. I switched it to 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. "Fine, but you have to sing it for me." He said stubbornly. I absolutely hated singing in front of people. I don't know why, but I agreed.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
I glanced at Albus. Everything went quiet, but I kept on singing._  
Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _[x7]_

Rose and Scorpius came to sit with us. "That was awesome!" Rose said. "Thanks." I said and blushed.

Albus POV

Sapphira seemed pretty awesome. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a sapphire necklace that matched her silver blouse. She was extremely beautiful, but there is no way I'd ever tell. I then realized I was staring at her. Rose waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked and shook my head. "What? Sorry." I said. Scorpius sighed. "Never mind, man."

After a long time, we finally arrived at Hogwarts. We made our way to the carriages and Sapphira was… petting… air? "Uh, Saph? What are you… doing?" I asked. "Saph? Already a pet name? Must favor that one." Scorpius whispered. I blushed. Rose eyed us warily. "Do you not see the… Oh yeah. These are Thestrals. You can only see them when…" I could see tears welling up in her eyes. "When you've witnessed… death…" And the tears came. Rose went to comfort her and Scorpius and I just kind of stood there. She gave us a look that probably meant, '_You unemotional bastards! Get over here and help!' _We helped position Sapphira in the carriage and I gave her my handkerchief. Mom makes me carry a few, so I can be a '_gentleman when needed'. _Kind of crazy if you ask me. We were filed into the Great Hall to be sorted into our houses. The Sorting Hat sang its song: Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!

"Rose Weasley." "A Weasley, I hope you aren't as mischievous as your uncles…Gryffindor!" "Scorpius Malfoy." "Ah, a Malfoy. Slytherin!" "Albus Potter." I took a deep breath and walked onto the platform and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat onto my head. "Hmm… Harry Potter's boy… very brave yes, but also very smart… where to put you…Ravenclaw!" Cheers came from the Ravenclaw table. I sighed and walked over to it. I quickly found a seat next to Samantha Greene. "James Potter." "Gryffindor!"

Sapphira POV

"Sapphira Mays!" "Ahh, a muggleborn. Very smart, I know…Ravenclaw!" I grinned and joined Albus. They went over the rules and soon the tables were filled with amazing looking food. "Hey, that's actually fried owl." "So? I'm hungry, I'll eat anything!" Ew…I grimaced. This was going to be a loooong year.

**AN: R&R! :)**


End file.
